


The Weasly Twins watch AI

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George Weasley watch the American Idol season 8 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weasly Twins watch AI

  
"It's not my fault you broke the telly and we have to go to mum's and dad's."

"I wasn't the one messing with the self spelling wands now as I?"  
*  
"What do ya mean you'd fancy a snog with either of them, you like girls George!"

"Doesn't mean I can't admire them"  
*  
"Why are they all in white, are they supposed to be angels?"

"I don't understand these Muggles, I wish I could put a spell on to shut some of them up."  
*  
"Kris is on in the first hour, he's totally lost the competition."

"No way, that video package totally says he's won it."

"They couldn't get anyone except Nicole Kidman's husband?"

"Well, the stupid wankers don't get him. They totally have underestimated his talent all season."  
*  
"She had to be a distant relation. Look at the hair!"

"Don't be daft, she dyes it, you moron!"

"Well, that's good, cause I think she's cute."

"She's also underage."

"No in the wizarding world she isn't."

"That is why I love you."  
*  
"What a stupid git! That song totally belongs to David Cook, give it back!"

"Can't perform magic through the telly, George!"

"Hell, Neville can dance better than that!"

"Hagrid's three headed dog can dance better than that."  
*

"Look, Adam is at the end, he's totally won it."

"But he's singing with overaged rockers, he's totally lost."

"But look at the production values."

"Look at those shoes."

"Look at your face."

"It's the same as yours ye daft prick."  
*  
"Look at those two, grinning like loons."

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were shagging each other."

"Maybe."

"What? Adam totally deserved to win!"

"Shut your face, idiot, Kris totally deserved it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" Did too!"

BANG!

"Great, now you've ruined mum's telly too."

"Well, she needed a new one anyway."


End file.
